Josh The Soul Eater
by The Blonde Writer
Summary: Josh and Lilly have join DWMA, thanks to Lilly's mom. Their goal is to collect 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul. Josh dad wants him to become a death scythe just like him. They make new friends on the way, and encounter new enemies. Will the two complete their goal? Read to find out. THERES NO HOPE IN IT ANY MORE!
1. DWMA? A Academy for Weapon and Meister!

**Declaimer: I don't own anything! I only own Lilly and Josh! Please begin reading**

Chapter 1

DWMA?

"So, we are going to a new school, right?" I asked as I ate dinner Lilly made tonight, "Yeah, my mom talked with the principal and I think the school name is DWMA." she explained.

"DWMA? What that means?" I asked Lilly, "It means Death Weapon Meister Academy. My mom said she went to the school with your mom, and don't your dad want you to be a death scythe?" she said. My dad really _**wants**_ me to be a death scythe. Why? He's one himself he use to work with some guy, dad description of him was, that he had a lot of stitches on him, wear glasses, and I think he said had a nail in his head, mom wanted a scythe partner and she wanted to make her partner to be a death scythe, so mom helped dad to become a death scythe, and how they got together is another story. "Am I right or wrong?" she asked.

"Your right, my dad do want that to happen, but think about, I don't know what to do be a death scythe." I said as I leaned back in the chair, "I heard from my mom that your dad needed 99 kishin souls, and 1 witch soul." she explained, "They also needed to play an instrument." wait what! "So you're telling me, that I need 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul, pulse I need to play an instrument?!" I asked, just to make sure I heard right, because I can't play a instrument "Yes" she respond. Are you kidding me right now? "But that's impossible to get 99 kishin soul, and pulse getting a witch soul will not be easy, Lilly?!" I panicked, "and you know I stuck at playing a instrument!" "It's not impossible Josh. Your dad did it and eight other too, and I can teach how to play the piano." she said as she tried to calm me down, "And who knows, maybe there are people at the academy that's trying to be one themselves." Yeah she's right, I'm the only one that's trying to be a death scythe.

"I guess your right Lilly." I said as I stand up and stretched, "Its getting late so I'm going to bed. Good night Lilly."

"Yeah good night Josh." she responded back.

***Morning***

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Ugh..." I groaned as the alarm clock went off, "Shut up... shut up... SHUT UP!" I yelled as my arm turned into a blade, I sliced the alarm clock in half. Don't worry we have a lot more, this happen a lot, that was just clock number 298! As I sat up and look outside to find it's still dark out, Lilly better explain everything once I get down stairs.

"Josh!" Lilly yelled, "Get up breakfast ready! I made your favorite, a cheese bacon omelet!" Wait did she said a cheese bacon omelet?

As I hurried out of bed and tried to get dress with my plaid red and black shirt, black jeans, and socks, as I head to the stairs and start running down I trip and now I'm falling, all you hear is THUD THUD THUD on my way down.

"Ow!" I yelled as I stand and rubbed my head, as I head to the kitchen all I see is a smirking Lilly. "How was your fall." she said while trying to keep her laugh in, but failed. "HAHA OH MY GOSH THAT'S WAS JUST TOO FUNNY HAHA!" she laughed out, "Shut up." I said as I sit at the kitchen table waiting for Lilly to bring me my omelet. oh yeah. "Lilly why we up so early." I ask, "We have to walk to Death City." "Huh, Death City? Why?" "That's where the academy is, and have you pack yet?" She asked. Have I pack yet? "What you mean have I pack yet?" I asked her, she turned around looking surprised, "Aww man I forgot to tell you pack your stuff last night, sorry." she apologized, "It's all right."

"Here you go, and after your done eating, go and start packing." she said as she gave me a ice pack, "What's this for?" I asked about the ice pack. "Touch the top right of your head." I did what she said and rubbed the top right of my head and I feel a huge bump that I have on my head, I put the ice pack on my head I continue eating this awesome omelet, I look at Lilly who like she's waiting for my response for something. "What?" I ask with a half stuff mouth.

"Well.." "Well what?" I said looking a her "Well how the omelet taste?" she asked it's awesome of course! But I got to keep my cool... "It's alright." I said as I finish the omelet. "It's alright huh? I guess you don't want a second plate then." she teased, wait she have a second plate?! Ah! What to do?! THINK JOSH! THINK JOSH! I got nothing. "I do want the second plate!" I yelled then noticed what I just yelled. Way to keep your cool! "Uhhh..." I said as I look down in shame.

"Hehehe. Here take it since you desperately need it." she said, as I look up and took the plate from her and ate it. After that I drunk some milk to swallow all of it down. I hurried up stairs to start packing I pack the following thing: 10 underwear, 9 pairs of socks, 14 shirts, 13 pants, 9 shorts, and my red and black plaid beanie, along with my PS3, 12 game, laptop, and tablet. I hurried back to the kitchen to have another cup of milk. "Ready?" she ask as she took off the apron, she's wearing a black skirt, with red and black plaid shirt, oh my god were matching. "What's with the shirt?" I asked as I point at it. I hope people don't get the wrong idea. "I should be asking you that, copy cater." she said as she head to the front door, as we head out the door we started to walk to the academy, and of course I hold everything

* * *

Josh: I guess we can stop right here then.

Lilly: I guess so too.

Josh: Rate! Favorite! Review! On how we I did! See you next time!

Lilly: Leave suggestions and idea, that might help him! A little, well then, bye!


	2. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ!

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Hey guys! I need to tell you that the next chapter of Josh The Soul Eater will be updated in quite a while! I need more details and more information on the attacks, weapons, and more on the characters, I will love if you guys can give me ideas and some information. I'm sorry about this. - TBW


	3. Witch Hunter! The Two Challengers!

Chapter 2

Witch Hunter!

"Lilly! Can we take a break! Please!" I begged as I limped while walking behind Lilly, how come she still fill of energy, "Come on Josh, were almost there!" she said as she pumped her fist in the air, "But I'm tired." I've carried these suit cases for hours and hours ad HOURS, and pulse we're not in Death City yet! So how are we almost there! Then it popped in my head... why didn't I notice it sooner or later, "Lilly why didn't we take the jeep here?" I said IRRITATED at how I didn't think of it, probably she didn't either. "Oh! Because..." she said as she got stupidly surprised about the same thing. "Why didn't we..." she said as she continue walking with her head down. I hate to see Lilly not in her happy mood. As I look ahead I see buildings and ... its the city! Thank You!

"Lilly. Pick your head up for a second." I told her, as she pick her head up to turn to me then start ahead, she see that we made it to Death City. "Awesome! We made it to Death City!" she celebrate by putting her happy mood back on, that's the mood I want to see. "What now?" I said as we examine the city, "Well first thing first, we need to buy an apartment." she told me the first task

"Why?" I asked.

"Didn't you just complained about the suitcases?"

"Oh right." I said dumbly We begin to look for an apartment by ask a citizen that was nearby. Luckily, the when we asked him,he had a apartment for sell, we followed him in and this apartment actually nice, I mean it's just like our house, 2 bed room that's up stairs, a bathroom down the hallway, a living room, and a kitchen. Like I said just like our house. "Please enjoy you stay." The clerk said as he gave us our key and walked out the door. "I'm tired." I said as I stretch, it's like I haven't stretch in a while. "I guess we can unpack our stuff." Lilly said, true since we're here.

20 minutes has past, and we just finished. "Now that we got our apartment let's go to the academy." she said as she open the door and begin walking in the direction the academy is in.

"But I didn't even get to rest Lilly." I said as I look at Lilly in a please-let-me-rest face, but she turn to me in a death glare uhh, "Let's go to the academy..." she said crazily, "But-" " Let's GO to the academy." What part of I'm tired you don't understand, well really I didn't really have a choice, because the way she kept repeating that, it's means she wasn't going to argue with me. But something caught my eye when we was about to start to walking out the door, and Lilly noticed my face expression.

"Huh? Something wrong Josh?" she asked worried as she look in the direction I was looking in, I see a cat-like black figure enter through the kitchen window. As I walked into the kitchen to investigate, the black figure ran towards me and jumped on me. "AH!" I yelled as I start to stumble over the object in the back of me, and that object was a person, and that person was Lilly. "Hey watch it- WHOA!" she yell as I fell on her, that fall was because a large amount of weight came on me, just a minute ago I felt less weight then this. " Josh are you o-!" she was cut off by the 'after match'. "Lilly, can you get off of me?!" I said as I tried to get up but I touch felt something soft. "Josh." she called my name, don't like the sound of her voice at all, "Ugh... yes." I respond, why do I feel fear?

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" she yelled as she pound me head with her fist, "WATCH WHERE YOU PUT YOUR HAND!" "What do you mean 'watch where I put my hands'?!" I said while trying to dodge each punch she gave me, but her fist came down fast on my head, then noticed where my hands was "Ow! Sorry! Ow! Hey quit!" I yelled "Lilly STOP PLEASE!"

She finally stop beating me and got up, but still have weight on me, "Ummm... what's on me?" I asked, "There's a naked girl on you, right now." she said, she's probably furious right, but she sounded so calm so you know she gonna get me back some how, now let's get back to the naked girl on me part. "Nyaaaaa!" the mysterious girl yelled as she rub her head on my chest, "Uhhh who are you?" I asked still trying to get this girl off of me but it's not working at all.

"Oh, how rude of me! I guess I didn't notice because of your scent cutie." she said as she wink at me, don't blush! Don't blush! DON'T BLUSH DAMMIT! "Well anyways, my name is Emi!" she said, Emi huh that's a cute name, "If I'm correct Emi mean blessed with beauty, right?" I said while looking up, I need to avoid eye contact with Lilly. "You are 100 percent right." she said cheerfully, "You not so bad you honey." she's talking about Lilly who's not impressed. "Oh wow thanks." she says sarcastically. "So Emi what are you doing here." I've wondered about that to, as I turn to Emi and I just notice something, she have cat ears on top of her head. "Ummm is that cat ears on your head?" I said while pointing at them, "Yes it is, because I'm a cat!" she yell, then suddenly a very bright light flash, then when it faded I felt something on my head, I touched it was fluffy I don't remember my hair being so fluffy. "Nyaaa" a cat says. I grabbed the cat that was on my head and just look at it.

"Lilly." I called her "Yes" she responded, "Can we keep her?!" I yelled, I really want the cat, so adorable!

"Why you want that 'thing' for?!"

"Why not?" that always get her.

"Well... uh because... we don't need a pet. Yeah! We don't need a pet! Who going to take care of it?"

"She's half human, she can take care of her self." I so won this.

"Well...um... ugh fine, we can keep her but she's not sleep with me!" She said, told you I was going to win.

"YAY! You will be living with us Emi!" I said very happily, as I put the Emi down, we started to walk towards the door, "We have to go to school, make you self at home!"

"Not to much." Lilly said.

"See you later." I said as I wave goodbye, now on wards! To the academy.

* * *

**"Somewhere in the academy"**

"Have you heard their going to be new students coming to the school?" one girl says.

"Really? I hope it's a handsome boy, there's not much pretty boys here at this school." another says.

"I heard there's going to be a girl too!" the third girl said

"Wow. These new student are the next top thing in the school." Maka says, "Yeah, and you already know what's happen when Black Star hear about someone taking his stardom." Tsubaki says, as the two start walking to their class, they enter the room and hear all their class talking about the two students, "I guess it spread around the whole academy." say Maka as she look around, then a huge cat-like animal caught her eye it seems it's strapped down, she told Tsubaki that she got to talk with.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh hey Maka, I was just about to examine this, cat."

"But do you know that this the only one of this kind?"

"Oh, it'll be fine."

"But do know you it's gonna go extinct, right?"

"Well I guess I got to examine you later."

"Hey to do you know about the two new students that's coming to this school today?" she asked all serious, "Their names are Josh and Lilly, I know that by these two men I used to work with, Josh father name is Daisuke and Lilly dad name is Akiyo, Daisuke was the third to become a death scythe and Akiyo didn't complete in time." example to Maka who's seems interested about the two. "Their parents was good friend to you mom in highschool, and still is, Josh mom name is Akahana and Lilly mom name is Harumi, and really that's all I know about those two."

"Thank you for telling me ." Maka said as she bow and went to take her seat. "So, what you and talked about?" Tsubaki asked, "Just need to know about those two new student. Hey, have you seen Soul and Black Star yet?" Maka asked, Tsubaki shook her head in a 'no' fashion, "But I just remember Black Star saying that he want to Soul to be his weapon."

"He didn't huh?" Maka said she heard Tsubaki have a huge sigh, "What's wrong Tskubaki? Is it about Black Star changing partners?" That caught her attention, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." she said. "Well you expected from them two, if they want to be together, they should be Partners don't you thi-" Maka was cut off when Tsubaki grabbed her by her shirt and shake her back and fort. "NO! DON'T THINK THAT!" Tsubaki yelled as she continue to shake Maka back and fort "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" said while she's still being shaken. Then they suddenly here someone cried out something that shocked Maka. "WITCH HUNTER!" two mysterious voices yelled. '_What?! Not that __technique!'_ Maka thought '_This probably have something do with Black Star and Soul!' _

Maka rise her hand to get attention.

"Yes Maka?"

"Sir, there's a battle outside the academy right now, and one of those people who's fighting is my weapon, and its forbidden for a weapon to battle without their meister. May I be excuse!"

"Well, since your right about it being forbidden for a weapon battle without their meister, yes and you may be excuse, and I'll come with you."

"Thank you, lets go Tsubaki." she said as she grabbed Tsubaki and hurried where those voices came from, and that's outside the academy.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

"We are finally at the academy!" I cheered tiredly as I dropped to me knees, but when I looked up I see stairs, like 100 or more stair "Are you kidding me right now!?" Lilly, on the other hand, is not exhausted like I am, how can you bare through all that women! "Josh how can you be exhausted? We've only walked 10 minutes." Lilly said confused, then she look at the stairs, then an idea popped in her head,

"Hey, Josh."

"Yes?"

"Carry me." say what?

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said carry me up the stairs, we are students at this academy so everyday we gotta walk up those stairs. This going to help you get used of it." she explained this 'training'. "But Lilly!" I yelled, "Is there another reasoning for me to carry you up the stairs?! A good enough for me to waste my energy on you?" "Actually, yeah. My feet hurt. Now carry me up." I sighed in defeat as I like knelt down, so that Lilly can get on my back, about a minute, Lilly finally got on my back, 'So much weight!' I thought, and then continue walking up the stairs.

**Couple of hours later**

"Finally!" I yell as I tried to catch my breath, we finally made it to the top on the stair, I looked over to Lilly who seem confused at my shortness of breath, "I'm not that heavy Josh." she said, "SURE! You are not heavy!" I said in a sarcastically voice, but she doesn't noticed.

"HEY! YOU TWO!" a voice yelled at us, who in the hell said that, as we look towards the academy we see a blue hair boy and a silver hair one, who are they? "ARE YOU TWO THE ONE THAT EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT!?" he yelled. "Maybe, and that bother you because..." I said.

"Because you two are making me number two of popularity!" he said very piss about that, so he's one of those guy who want attention that means he's prideful about his reputation. "What are your names."

"I'm Josh and this Lilly, now will you excuse us we got to go inside the academy." I said as I walked past the blue hair guy, but he grabbed my arm this cause me to twirled as my armed turned into a blade, he hurried and jumped back to dodge it. "Look, we don't want any trouble, will you guys just leave us be."

"Well, too bad we've been ready for you guys ever since, so there's no turning back now." the silver hair said as he stoop up and walked beside the blue hair kid "I'm Soul Eater Evan, but people call me Soul for short, and this is Black Star." he introduce him and Black Star. "Well, anyway, lets begin. Soul!" Black Star shouted as soul changed in his weapon form, he's like me a scythe.

"Well, I guess we have no choice, but to fight them." Lilly said a little excited about this, but me on the other hand disappointed about fighting right now, but it can't help when people want to challenge you to see if your worthy enough, but I bet that's not their reason why they want to fight us. "Josh." Lilly called my name, " I know." I changed in to my scythe form and hurried and to send the wavelength that we need to go to fight these clowns, "Alright-... what the?" uuuhhh... do they think this a joke, are these guys kidding me he can't even pick up the weapon.

"SOUL! Your too heavy I can't pick you up!" Black Star yelled as he struggle to pick it up, "Hey! Quit playing around!" I yelled "You guys want to battle us, then act right!" This made him mad, "Shut your mouth up!" Black Star yelled as he managed to lift the weapon off the ground, and start running toward us with it, he's gained speed because all of the weight of the weapon came in front of him. He swung the sword at Lilly who jumped back a few feet from them, they both charged at each make the sound of two sword being hit together. As they stayed like that, Lilly send me a wave length to use Shock wave, "Alright, Lilly." I said as I feel power coming into me.

"SHOCK WAVE!" Lilly and I yell, when Lilly did the push, it send them flying towards the academy building, making a dint in the wall, "Give up now, or keep getting you butt whipped." Lilly said as she begin walk towards them, "Never, I'll never give up!" he shouted as he keep repeating I'll never give up!, I whisper to Lilly, "Hey, Lilly. Do want to try Witch hunter?" this made Lilly look the my reflection on the weapon like I'm crazy "That can kill them, are you crazy?!" she whispered back, "No, we're not going to use all the power in the attack, just around 9% of the power." by the way I explained it I convenes her, "Alright then I'm with your plan, but if we kill them it's not wasn't me!" "Thanks Lilly." As Lilly close her to rise her power level to the percentage I told her to, while I do the same, then I felt Lilly power level make contact with mine. "Lets go!" I yelled.

"WITCH HUNTER!" Lilly and I yelled, as Lilly slash at Black Star chest, while he tried to use Soul to block the attack, "Ugh!" Soul said as he gave up, and turn back into his normal form then Lilly and I used shock wave to push them away, you should see their faces right now, they look so exhausted that's it's funny. "Look likes we won." I said as I turn back into my normal form, "Black Star!" a girl cried, I turned my head to see three people walking towards us. There's girl who's helping Black Star up and there's another girl by Soul. There's a man in a rolling chair, who seemed interested by something. "Well I'm beat!." I said as I stretched, "Is that the professor over there?" I said as I point to the man in the rolling chair. "Probably so, let's go ask him." Lilly suggested, as we walked over to the professor, and asked him a couple of question, then after that he welcome us to DWMA. Then after that, Soul and Black Star came in front of Lilly and I, "We're sorry that we caused trouble on your first day here at the academy." they both said, it's wasn't much of a problem to me, "No need to apologized, that was actually fun." I said as I scratch the back of my head, then I notied the two new people be side them, "Are you girls from the academy too?" I asked, "Yes, I'm Maka and this is Tsubaki." Maka said as I bow in greetings. "Well with all that behind us, lets go to class." Soul said he lead the way.

**Gonna stop right here, like I said on my profle I'm not a action kind of guy so this abit cheesy. R&R! ~TBW**


	4. Switching? The First Mission for the Two

**Thank you guys for reading this story, awesome you guys are reading but you should also review it, to let me know how I'm doing and I'm sorry about the other story. I made a couple of mistakes and I didn't notice it. Sorry! This story is when Maka and Soul go to Italy to fight Crona. So sorry for not updating the story, I'll explain at the end of the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!**

**Chapter 3**

**Switching? The First Mission for the Two!**

"Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki, please go ahead of us I have to take these two to Lord Death." Dr. Stein said as he lead us the other way.

"Okay see you guys later." Maka said as she wave us good-bye. We walked and walked and walked, until we reached a mirror."Uhhh... what's with the mirror?" I ask confused on why we stopped in front of a mirror.

"We have this mirror to call Lord Death when he's not around." Dr. Stein explain, "Lilly come here please."

"Yes sir." Lilly said as she walked over to him, "Now I want you to say these words while you write them on the mirror." he said as he whisper in Lilly ear. "Ok, 4242564 when ever you wanna knock on Death's door." she chanted as she wrote them on the mirror, I chuckled, that caused Lilly look at me. I know something will happen to me after this.

The mirror started to shine, I tried to keep my eyes open, but that burnt my freaking eyes, I grunt in pain, that startled Lilly, "Josh! Are you okay?" she asked worried, "I'm fine. I kept my open when the light shined, just me being dumb." I said as I rubbed my eyes, "That's what you get for laughing at me." told you. "Yo! What's up!" A voice said, after finishing rubbing my eyes, I looked at the mirror and... What the hell is that.

It's a dark figure with no leg, HUGE hand, and a skull face, and that's all I can describe him or her? "Hello Lord Death, I got the two new student here today." Dr. Stein said, "Wonderful! Now! Let's talk about you, and why you came to DWMA, what is your goal?" Lord Death said.

As we tell him all the information he needed, he understood why we are here. "So Josh, you want to become a Death Scythe right?" Lord Death said.

"Yes sir I do."

"Do you know how many soul you need to become one?"

"From what I heard from Lilly, you need 99 kishin soul, and 1 witch soul."

"Correct!" Lord Death yelled very cheerful, is he really the principal of this academy? "Well, I guess we're done here, because Dr. Stein got to go to class now. See you later!" he said before ending the connection between us.

"Well, I guess we can know head to class now." Dr. Stein said as he rolled in the direction of the exits. "I've been really want to ask you something." he said as he continue rolling "You two can use Witch Hunter, but you didn't put much power into it, how did you two do that?"

"That's surprising you noticed that, because those two probably thought we were weak or something." Lilly said. What do mean they we was weak, we totally won that fight!

"Well anyways, we made our own little percentage on that move, we didn't really want to kill the two, so we lower our power level to 9%, to be exacted. We're so use of doing shock wave, we can change our wave length to do that move in a second." I examined to him. He laughed.

"Sound like what Daisuke would teach you." he said, my dad? What he got to do with that? "I hope you two can teach others that move." Teach others? So this is THE Dr. Stein Dad was right, he's freaking strange.

**Classroom**

"Alright, class settled down, please." Dr. Stein said as we walked the class, "We have two new student today, Josh and Lilly." After he said that, I hear whispers from the girls and boys, "I know some of you wanted them to introduced their selves, but we got to start so can you take your seats Josh and Lilly." As we took our seat, we got stared at from people. "Now class I have great news."

"We're not going to dissect a frog today?" one said, dissect a frog? That's what they do?

"No, meister is going to get new weapons." What did he just said? "That's right. Weapons get new meister, I planned this since this morning. So I want weapons on one side and meister on the other, I'll call names and you come pick from this box, but only meister can get draw a name." Dr. Stein explained, I guess Lilly and I won't be partners. Aw man! We practice so hard! "Oh and by the way, Soul, if you get your name pulled by Black Star, he to have to pick again."

"What!? Why!?" they both said, from their reaction they planned being partners, sucks for them.

"Let's begin." Ha! He dodged their complaints, genius! "Kid please come and draw from the box." Dr. Stein said, Kid went and dug his hand in the box, he pulled his hand out, and it said Tsubaki. "Tsubaki you and Kid are now partners." I get it now!

**SCENE CUT**

Well, that turned great the what I expected, I expected some fights over stupid reason, but the main fight was over Lilly and I. The worst part was that Soul and Black Star was still fusing over that same reason, not able to be partners.

Well anyway, Lilly was partner with that Soul guy, Black Star got Liz and Patty, have no idea who are they, and you know Kid got Tsubaki, and I got that girl name Maka.

"Now, for the rest of the day I want you practice with your new partners, tomorrow you'll be able to start your first mission, oh and by the way Lord Death will assign you two a room."

Are you kidding me right now? Lilly and I went through all this trouble of getting to this school and getting an apartment, and have fun while we work together, now we got to share a room with a person I just met today, whatever where did Lilly go. I went to look for Lilly, I got to ask if she me to take Emi with me, I looked around to spot the red-head girl, couldn't find her, then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Lilly, who look like she was looking me.

"I've been looking all over for you Josh." Lilly said, it doesn't look like by the way you look.

"Same here." I said

"This actually sucks."

"I know we're not going partner, and pulse we not going to be living with each other."

"Yeah... Hey Josh."

"Yes?"

"You know your taking the cat, right?"

"Huh? You don't want Emi?"

"Nope." Now that's just mean Lilly. I laughed, then she joined in, "I know we won't see each like we used to, so just come visit me okay?" I just smiled and nodded in a yes fashion. After we had a little conversation, we went to look for our partners, I fought Maka reading a book, she's a book-worm, same goes to me.

"What book your reading?" I asked as I approached her, "A book about the history of kishin's soul." she respond, speaking of books, I need to know where the library is, "Hey Maka. You mind showing me where's the library is?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." she said as she closed the book and lead the way. While we was walking there was a huge awkward silence, got to talk about something "Um, is Soul and Black Star always like that?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're like best friends, Black Star love getting attention, and Soul..." she stop, she seems to be deep in thought about him, "I never really understand Soul." This Soul guy sound like a jerk, but he looks like one of those guys that think everything he do is cool.

"You don't have to force your self to think about the guy, sorry for asking." I apologized to her, "No, it's okay. Ah, were here." she said, as we walked in the library, "If you need anything I'll be over here." she pointed towards a table.

"Okay, thanks." I said as walked over to the book shelf "Okay, what do we got here... How to Catch a Soul the Easy Way, Soul for Dummies. Ah. Here it is. The History of Death City." I picked the book up and walked over where Maka sitting.

"What book are you reading Josh?" she asked, "The History of Death City, I heard stories from some people and I want to see if their true." I said as sit across from her, "Really, what did they say?" she asked, should I tell her? They're pretty bad. I won't tell her. "Uh... their pretty horrible stories."

"Oh. Then never mind. Hey, do your friend Lilly read?" Ha! What kind of question is that? "No she don't read, something I wonder how she passed first grade." I said while laughing, Maka joined in, it was cut off when someone in the library yelled shush.

"Ah! I think we should go and practice, I got a technique I want the show you." I said as I stood up from my seat. "Okay." she said.

As we walked out of the library we head outside in front of the academy, "Okay, do you know how to send your wavelength to your partners" I asked her as I change into my weapon form.

"Uh... I think I know." she said a little confused.

"All it is that you need to match your partner wavelength, and it takes concentration, and you need to say calm." I explained

"Okay I'll try."

She took a deep breath and close her eyes, "Okay, now try to lower it to 10%." I said, I lower my wavelength to 10%, now I have to wait for Maka. She took awhile to start lowering her wavelength, then she started, she now at 20% "Your doing great Maka, keep bringing it down." She's doing really great, she's at 15%-

Wait what's happening.

"Wait Maka are you okay?" I asked, what's going on? Her wavelength is dropping lower the 10%. This happen when me and Lilly was training with dad.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ok are you guys ready because this technique a little difficult for kids your age." Dad said, were practicing with my dad for the first time, so I got to impress him. "So today we will be learning on how to send your wavelength to your partner." We looked at him with a confused face.

"Sending your partner your wavelength? Isn't that just matching your power level with your partner?" I asked, he nodded, so dad wants us to send each our power level to each other. "Josh?" a voice called my name.

I looked behind dad find to see it was it mom and Mrs. Kobayashi Lilly's mom, "Can you come over please?" mom asked, I nodded and ran over there, "Have you been reading some books in daddy's library?" she asked I nodded and with a medium blush on my face. Remembering find an adult book in dad's library. Mom noticed my red face.

"What's wrong you got a cold or something?" she asked

"Ummm when I went in dad's library... I fought a book that is not for kids." I said, she looked at me confused.

"What do you mean, can you describe it for me." she asked making blush deep red.

"I-I-I-It had a women in a reveling clothing posing unlady like, on the cover it said Playboy." I explained to her with me head down, I looked up to find mom furious.

"Thanks for telling mommy that sweetie, now I want to call dad over here." she said in voice that scared me, I ran back and tugged on dad shirt, he looked down and saw, "Dad, mom want you to come over." I said as I sat next to Lilly.

"Ok." he said, he walked by mommy who pulled out cooking pan and started to beat dad with it. After 20 minutes of dad getting beaten mom finally went inside with Mrs. Kobayashi followed her in, dad walked back over here. "Okay lets start, get in to your fighting stance." he said.

I changed into my weapon form, Lilly grabbed me and got into her fighting stance, "Ok now we start. I want you two take deep breath and stay calm, and relaxed." dad said, Lilly looked confused.

"How's that going to help us?" she asked.

"It help you get control of your own power, and on how to send it to another person." he explained.

Lilly sighed and closed her eyes and take deep breaths, and I do the same. "You'll know when, you're sending your power level or wavelength to your partner, so don't worry about it so much." he said.

I continue to stay relax and taking deep breath, then I start to power leaving me and feeling power coming into me then I open my eyes to see dad's wavelength. I can feel how powerful is dad's wavelength is, and I also feel Lilly's one too. It's a little strong, but not that much.

As I continue doing what I'm doing, I start to feel way too much power come into, "Huh!?" I panicked, Lilly is send me way too much power, "Dad! Lilly's is sending too much!" I yelled from my weapon form, dad looked at me in surprised. Then he look at Lilly to find her all tensed up.

"Lilly, stop sending your power to Josh! You will faint if you continue!" he yell in surprised, as he tried to convinced her to stopped, she suddenly dropped me to the ground and she fell face first. I hurried back in my normal form and held her up.

"Lilly! Lilly! Are you okay!?" I yelled as I shake her, dad came running towards us and check if she was still breathing.

"She fainted." he said, "Lost too much power." as picked her up and carried her inside, we walked in side and settle Lilly on the sofa, dad explained to mom and Mrs. Kobayashi what happen to Lilly, they nodded in understanding the situation.

**FLASHBACK END**

As I hurried and tried to bring all the power she gave me back to her, her legs started to bend, "Josh I-I-I can't hold it anymore." she said, she dropped to her knees, then she dropped me on the ground, I hurried back in my normal form and hold her.

"Maka, are you okay?" I asked worried "Yeah I'm fine." she said as she stand up, "Sorry I should have known this will happen to you." I apologized to her, she gave me a smile. "Its okay."

"Are you sure you not feeling woozy or anything." I asked her, she nodded I sighed in relief, "Josh is it okay if we try again?" she asked.

I look at her in surprised, she just fainted, you want to continue."Are you sure? You'll probably faint, again." I said as I looked at her.

"I would like to take that risk." she said with a little confidence.

"Okay..." I said as I changed back into me weapon form and got ready.

We practice for 2 hours, she gotten really good with this, she only lost focus on the first 7 tries, but she gotten used of it. "Awesome Maka, you did fantastic." I said as I changed back into my normal form, "Haha, thanks." she said.

"Ok, now we should try shock wave." I said, she looked at me confused.

"Shocked wave? What's that?" she said confused

"Shock wave is like a slash of electricity, this technique helps by pushing the enemy back, or just shocking them. I'm sure you used it before right?" I said "Isn't Soul a scythe?"

"Yeah but I think don't we've tried the move before." she says with a little disappoint in her voice.

"Well then like I was saying, shock wave can help you very much during battles."

"So it like a defense move." she said as she caught on the technique.

"Yeah, so basically all you have to do is send some of your power in the weapon." I said.

"Ok I think I got it."

I changed back into my weapon form and Maka picked me up, "All I have to do is send some of power to you?" she asked.

I showed my reflection on the blade, "Yes, you'll know when you did it, when you feel a little shock, but don't worry about it, just stay focus. Then that's where sending your partner your wavelength comes in handy." We sat there for like 10 minutes or more, then I start to feel some strength coming in me, good she slowly giving me power, suddenly, I feel tiny bits of shocks. Light start to spark on my blade.

"Now Maka do a slash!" I yelled. Maka cocked me back far enough to send a huge wave of light across the sky. 'Wow, she's a fast learner.' I thought as I show my reflection on the blade.

"I think we're done." I said as I changed back in my normal form.

"Yeah..." she a little tired.

"So what now?"

"I guess we can go back to class." she said as she led the way back to the academy, and of course there was a huge awkward silence. _Sigh. _I hope we're not like this all the time.

We made it to class, and to find Lilly and Soul, "Oh, hey Josh, and Maka." Lilly said as she waved at us, "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came to see what's our room number is, same goes to you guys too?" Soul asked, I nodded, we walked towards his desk, "Ah, Josh and Maka, I've been waiting for you." Dr. Stein said as he walked in the class room.

"I got your room key here..." he said as he gave Soul and Lilly theirs and Maka and I ours, "Josh and Lilly you may go and get your stuff from your apartment, you to Soul and Maka." We all nodded and went our separate ways.

"Man! We just got the apartment today!" I yelled in anger, "I couldn't agree more with you." she said, as we walked down the stair of the academy.

What made him think of an idea like that suddenly? Living together? Really? Maka is a nice girl and, she look like a caring girl. She a fast learner that never give, she a little like Lilly, but something about Maka just bother me and I just don't know what it is. It's like I've met her before. Oh well, looks we made it to the apartment. As soon Lilly open the door something jumped on me and start hugging me. "Ooooohhh, Cutie! I miss you!" a familiar voice said to me. "Emi can you get from me?" I said as I tried to get up, but failed.

"Nope, this your punishment for making me wait." Emi said, then I felt something soft on my chest, blushing hard from knowing what it is, I was able to sit up a little and to find Emi naked.

"Emi!?" I yelled, blushing even harder, "Where are your cloths!?"

"Huh? My cloths?" she asked confused, then she noticed that she don't have cloths on, "Oops! I was taking a bath when I heard the door knob moving. I guess I was so excited to see you that I forgot I was in the tub." she explained, so excited to see me, that you forgot that you were in a tub... that is fill with water?

"Emi..." Lilly said, she is so freaking jealous- I mean so freaking mad right I can't even explained it, I could be wrong. "Can you get off of him, please." Why so mean Lilly all she wanted was a hug- okay she's tighten her strength, I can't feel my arms anymore... and ... can't... breathe.

She noticed that I couldn't breathe, she finally got off from me , "So, why are you guys home early?" she asked.

"We're not going to be living here anymore." Lilly said, jeez harsh.

"What? Why? We just got this apartment." Emi said with a pouty face. Cute! Wait did she mean by "we"?

"Weapons got new meister. Then our professor and principal thought of a better idea. Sharing a dorm together with your new partner." I explain.

"Wait, know that I think of it, that can't be right." Lilly said.

"What can't be right?" I asked, what did she finally thought of.

"Meister and weapons have a goal, right?" she asked, I nodded, "I heard Black Star want to be 'the greatest' assassin with Tsubaki because she's like a ninja type weapon or something, ain't this a big mix up or something?" she explain, she don't get it.

"Lilly, they can still achieve their goal, they don't need a weapon that match their goal." I explained to Lilly, she took awhile to think about what I just explained. "And isn't Kid is Lord Death's son, so I'm guessing the he's a grim reaper, but what's he's doing in the academy?"

"He's there because he wants to make his own weapon." Lilly said, well that make sense.

"Oh and Emi." Lilly said to catch Emi attention.

"Yes?" Emi replied while she was playing with my hair, "Oh my Josh, your hair is so soft and it smells good! What shampoo you use?"

"I don't know, but I'll check it later for you." I said really unconformable that Emi still don't have cloths on. "Emi can you please go and put some cloths on." I asked as I went beside Lilly, fixing my hair.

"Wait, Emi you'll be living with Josh when he move in the apartment with Maka." Lilly said, wow I guess you could have waited until she had some cloths on her.

"Aww! You sound like you don't want me Lilly!" she said, well it do sound like that Lilly. Better explain to Emi what you really meant.

"No! It's not that I don't want you, it's just that... uh... it's just that... Josh want you to... live with Maka and him." she said while struggling what to say, I look at Lilly then at Emi whose eyes are sparkling. Aw man.

"Is that true Josh?" Emi asked as she walk towards me as I back up the closer she gets, what have you done Lilly!? I'm about to get attack by a cat. I got to think fast! Lets think what to say:

Option 1: "No! Lilly is lying! I don't want you to live with me!"

Option 2: "Uh... sure. I guess..."

Option 3: *Runs and jumps out of the window*

Hmmmm, I guess I'm with option 2!

"Uh... sure. I guess.." I said, I looked at Emi then jumped by the excitement in her eyes, I mean your eyes are actually sparkling with joy, I hurried to get behind Lilly, but I wasn't fast. She jumped on me as soon as I put my foot up. And still... no cloths on.

"Ohhh, Josh I knew you loved me!" she yelled as she put more and more weight on me, as I was falling down I end up grabbing Lilly and bring her down with me.

"Waaahhhh!" Lilly yelled.

**THUD!**

"Ooowwww..." I groaned as I rubbed my head, as I crack open an eye, to find Emi nose to nose with me. I start to panic, I managed to push Emi off, while I was getting I end up grabbing something soft. I heard a soft moan coming from beside me.

Do I even have to look to see who it is. I look to my left with one eye open, to find Lilly. Oh god why!

I hurried and got up to run up stairs when something grab my leg, shaking in fear I turn my head to find a Lilly furious, "U-u-uuuhh L-lilly we got to go back t-t-to the academy now, so can you let go of my leg-WAHHHH!" she yanked me hard enough for me to face-palm and making me hear my nose crack on one of the stairs, as I lie there I start to feel blood going down my nose. Now I'm in my pond of blood Lilly got up and dust her self off.

"Emi you go finish taking you bath and get ready, and Josh... go start packing... " she said cold-hearted, she went up and left me in my own spot where I'm about to faint, then I heard Emi come towards the stairs.

"I would help you Josh but I got to go and finish my bath, sorry!"' she whisper as she hurried back to the tub, well at least she cared to try to help me.

**Back at the academy**

She is really mad at me, I mean she won't even talk to me, and this whole thing is her fault! I kept on apologizing and apologizing to her but she don't listen to me. We walked right into class to find ALOT of suitcases around the classes, I didn't even know we have that much student.

As we walked in, Emi hurried on top of my head and lied there, "Hey, Emi." I whispered to catch her attention, man I never thought that cats are so light.

"Nyaan?" she responded, I picked her up from my head to look at her.

"Can you please stay in you cat form until school over? Please!" I begged she nodded and licked my cheeks, I hurried and put her back on my head and kept on walking.

I look around to find Maka, but I heard Dr. Stein calling my name. I walked toward his desk, "Yes?" I said as I reached his desk, he handed me two books, what did I do go to get two books? "Uhh... These books are..."

"These two books is the manual of the academy and the rules, make sure that you give one to Lilly so she can read it." he explained, well Lilly will probably read this, but I'm not positive that she will read it. These books are quite big. I said thank you as I bow and walked towards where Lilly is, and now I lost Lilly.

'Man, where is she?' I thought, I always lose Lilly all the time and everywhere I go, "Josh isn't that Lilly over there, with the group of people?" Emi said from the top of my head, I look where she is points she is with Maka and the rest of them. I walked towards them and put Emi on the desk.

"Hey Josh." Maka greeted, I greeted her back. "Is this you cat Josh?" She asked, pointing out the cat that is rubbing against her arm. I nodded and I look towards Soul to find a girl or woman behind him, she have purple hair and a very puffy skirt, with a weird shaping hat.

"Lilly, professor said you have to read this book." I said as I gave her the book, her smile turned upside down, she's not going to read the book just by the face she just made.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's the academy manual and rule book, and he said you GOT to read it." I said as I put my book in my bag.

"So you telling my that I got to read this handbook?" she said hoping that I say no, but I'm going to.

"Yes you have to read." I said.

I looked towards Maka to find her playing with Emi, "Emi seemed to like you Maka." I said as I sat down to watch her play with Emi, then I heard a voice complaining.

"Awwww Maka! You never play with me like that!" huh, what in the world is she talking about, and who said that? I turn to see the purple hair girl beside Maka yelling.

"What are you talking about? You be around Soul all the time, why do you need me to play with you?" Maka yelled back defense, this is so terrifying, I hurried and grabbed Emi, whose confused about the argument. Don't want her to get involved, but something is telling me that I should stop this is.

"Umm... girls.." I said to catch their, they turn to me and only Maka seemed to find me scared. "Can you stop fighting please." I begged as I kept my sight to the floor.

"Huh? Oh sorry Josh." Maka said as calmed her self down, after that happen a beams of light shot out on my lap. Please Emi don't tell me you've changed!?

As the light died down a large amount of weight came on me and making we fall off the chair and in the floor, now the weight is on my lap, "Josh what happen-" Lilly said but she stopped to find Emi on my lap naked, well this is just great! "Emi! Josh told you to stay in your cat form!" Lilly yelled at Emi who buried her head in my chest in fear.

"I know but I can't stay in my form a long period of time, it take too much energy away from me! I'm sorry Josh!" she explained, now I feel kind of bad for her, being yelled at by Lilly is very scary, trust me it's another side of Lilly you don't want to see.

"Lilly it's okay, can you try a little longer?" I said as I rub her head, "We only got 1 minute of school left, so change back into your cat form." she looked into my blue eyes, while I kept looking at the ceiling I took a glance at her and smiled. She smiled back and then changed back in your cat form.

"Wow josh, you really good with animal." Tsubaki said as she saw what I did, she's right I'm awesome with animals I just love them so much I can't turn one down.

**RIIIINNNNNNG!**

The bell school went off everyone grab their stuff and left the class, Emi climb onto my head and fell asleep. I took out the key I have for the room me and Maka have, we headed out the class room. But something been nagging me for a quite a while, the purple hair women, who was she and what she mean by 'you never play with me like that'? Wait... don't tell me that they play that way... probably not.

But its not to hard to ask her.

"Hey Maka, who was the girl you was fusing with?" I ask.

"Oh that was Blair, she actually really nice so don't get the wrong idea." she explained, "She's half human and half cat, Soul and I thought she was a witch, but she was just a cat with a lot of power." same happen but not the part when we thought she was witch.

"Well Emi is the same way, we actually met her when we first got into Death City." I said, we talked the whole walk, but when Emi softly scratched my head and said be quite we ended the conversation right there. "I guess we're here." I said as we stopped in front of the door, so we are in room 10, I put the key in the door knob, and the room is actually nice.

A large living room that's connected to the kitchen and stairs that lead to the two rooms me and Maka got, and the bath room up there too. "I'm going to start unpacking." I said as I pointed up stairs, she nodded and went to tour the apartment.

I went up stair and picked a room, the is a medium size room, and there seemed to already have a bed, and a desk with a lamp. I placed Emi on the bed, who seemed to change into her human form while sleeping. I thought when you change back into your human form you have cloths on. 'Are you kidding right now Emi.' I thought as I put the cover over her and start doing what I came up here for.

**25 Minutes Later**

Finally! I've finish, I went straight down stair to find no Maka. I walked in the kitchen to find a note on the fridge, it reads:

_Josh I went out to get some grocery for the house I'll be back in 20 minutes._

Well that's reasonable, I guess I can take a bath. So if I remember the bath room is up stairs, let's go and take a hot bath!

**SCENCE CUT**

Man this feel so good, its like I never took a bath in a while now. I look up at the ceiling with a straight face, then at the door. I sunk in the tub with only to my nose level, then slowly pulled my Batman, and Super man action figures.

"Superman you need to stay out of my way, I'm a detective, you just a man in Is it okay if I took a bath with you tonight." she asked as she walked in and dropped the towel.

"Uhh... umm... s-sure E-E-Emi..." I said with a huge blush on my face, I turned facing the right wall, while Emi got in.

"Wow this feels so good!" she said, she looked at me then she noticed something, "Josh what happen to your back?" she asked. I calmed down, she's talking about my scar that on my back.

"Its nothing, just a scar so don't worry about." I said.

"But it look pretty bad, who did this to you?"

"Like I said before its nothing but a scar... so just leave it... I'm getting out first.." I said as I stood up and put a towel around my waist walked out, while leaving Emi confused and worry.

I went up to my room, and got in my night cloths and flopped on my bed. I sighed, I didn't want anyone else to see that scar, the only person who know is Lilly. Why do I get the feeling I'm forgetting something. Wait...

Holy crap! I totally forgot I got to rub that cream on the scar, I ran to the desk to look for the cream. It's not here! As I continue to do my search, someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said, the open to find Maka by the door.

"Uhh... Josh I ran into Lilly at the store. She said she forgot to give this scar cream to you." she said a little confused as she walked, oh my god, Maka your a life saver!

"Awesome I been looking all over for it!" I said as grabbed it, but then remember how Lilly always rubbed it on my back, blushing a little, "Umm... Maka can you rub it on my back for me." I said as I look at the ground. I looked to find her blush as well.

"I-I-If you don't want to I can get Emi to do it." I panicked.

"No no no I'll do it!" she said, I gave her the cream and took of my shirt, I turned around. She put some cream on her finger tips, and then start rubbing on my back, I flinched at the cold touch, "Ah sorry!" she yelled, I looked back at her and smiled.

"Its okay, its just cold that's all." I said as I turned back around, she begin rubbing on my back again, the scar is very big, and long. (That's what she said)

"Um... Josh can you tell me how you got this scar?" she asked, I grind my teeth, and balled up my fist. She notice how tense I'm becoming, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Its alright Maka, but I just don't want to talk about it right now." I said as I calmed down, there was a huge silence and only the sound of me deep breathing.

"Ok Josh I'm done." she said, I put on my shirt and thanked her, "Dinner will be made in 15 minutes, I'll call you when its done." she got up and walked out, just as soon she walked out, Emi came in.

She walked in and went straight in the bed, I looked at her with a confused look. What's her problem? Did I do something wrong? I shrugged and walked out of the room, I head to the kitchen, to see Maka cooking, she noticed me coming in.

"You need help Maka with anything?" I asked, I'm kind of bored I need to do something, A SAP.

"Yeah, can you set the table?" she said I nodded and went to get the plates, I start to set them on the table, and then Emi came in. Something is wrong with her, even though I met her today it just don't feel right with out her mood she regularly have on. Hope it's not about my scar on my back. Maybe I should just leave her alone for now.

Maka just finish cooking the food and served it to us, and man! She can cook, it's better then Lilly's cooking, I managed to start a conversation, then after we finished I stood up went to washed the plate I and said good night to Maka then went straight to bed. After a few minutes Emi came in, I guess I'll be sharing the room with Emi now.

**Morning**

The sun beamed down on my face forcing me to wake up. I open my eyes to find Emi facing me with her face buried in my chest, I sighed in defeat. I went to get up but Emi had a strong grip around me, I didn't feel like fight her, "Emi can you let me go?" I asked. She cracked an eye open, she let go of me and turned the other way.

I got up and did the morning routines... but man I don't feeling walking, but I have to. Lets try no to trip- oops... When I was done falling I fell face first on the floor, up so early in the morning with a pain on my face. Grunting in pain I was able to stand up, and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning Maka." I said as I sat down in the chair, she said good morning back and served me my plate. After some minutes past, Emi came down with her cat ears and tail showing. Some time past then me and Maka headed to the school, we had run into Soul and Lilly on the way. We walked in the academy, and when we past down some hall ways I saw a group of kids crowded around each other. I look at the crowd confused, should just asked then looked confused.

"What's with the crowd of people?" I asked while Lilly and Maka have a conversation, and not listen to me. Isn't that just great! "Soul do you know what's going on over there?" I asked him at least he listened to me.

"That's the mission board. It's where you select what mission you want." he explain.

After some time, the crowd had clear up a little we went up to keep the mission that was pinned to the wall. I looked at them and noticed some of them are taken, well I expected that. Lilly and Maka finally finished their conservation. Then I felt Maka tapped on my should, "Josh since this your first mission at the academy you pick one." she said, awesome!

"Ok... lets see... how about this one?" I said while pointing at the mission that say "supplementary lesson" to Italy, Maka came up and looked at it. She nodded and smile.

"Well it's decided, let's get to it." she said, so just like that... we just pick a mission and go. "But we got to tell Dr. Stein about it." I hope this don't take long.

**50 Minutes Later **

"ARRGHHH!" grunted Maka as she slash at the kishin, well that didn't take long I guess we're done here. "Here Josh." I grabbed the soul from her and ate it, I look at Maka who have a confused face. What I do?

"How does souls taste, that been bothering me for a while now." she asked, I knew one day I'll be asked that one day.

"How does souls taste? Well, they really don't have a taste to it, but my stomach is satisfied with it though." I said as I pat my stomach, "But every time I eat one I just feel so alive. Now that we are done can we head back to the academy now?" she nodded and headed back to the bike.

As we was heading back on the bike I felt a weird wavelength coming from the upcoming church. I stopped the bike went in front of the church on surprised, "Huh what happen? Did we hit something?" Maka asked as she looked around.

"Do you feel that Maka?" I asked, she shook her head no. "Well I'm feeling a weird wavelength coming this church right now." I looked at the church and noticed that there was 17 other wavelength surrounding one.

"Now that you mention I do feel a couple of them, and something is telling me I should go in." she said as she got off the bike, I got a bad feeling about this right now. I should stop her.

"Wait Maka. I don't think we should investigate that scene, something is telling me that we shouldn't go." I tried to convents her, but she didn't listen. Suddenly I felt the 17 wavelength that was there vanish, I think we should really go back to the academy. But with out any warning Maka open the door, I hurried behind her and walked in.

I looked around tonothing, I looked ahead to find a guy at the end of the church. He seen to be wearing a long cloth like... shirt or dress?

"Hey you over there!" I yelled to catch his, he turned around, he look like a loner to me. "Do you know what happen to the 17 people that was here?" I asked, just looking at his face is so depressing, but I get the same feeling when I met Maka... like we met each before.

Now it's not the time to be thinking, I have to stay forcus on this kid, but he didn't say nothing, all he did is looked at us.

He just stood there in silence, then I hear another voice but I didn't quite catch what it said, then finally he talked, "Keep it down Ragnarök, please you got to stay quite for right now."

**? P.O.V**

I guess we can have a little more fun, and what's makes this even better is that they are from DWMA... Son of Daisuke, and Daughter of Kami. I wonder with they would think if I kill them? This is going to be good,... well then lets begin...

**Normal P.O.V**

After a while Maka felt something that surprised her. "You've got to be kidding me..." Maka said, I see what she means... I scent a meister and weapon in of us, but the weapon no where to be seen, so that must mean...

"The weapon is inside of him..." I said, Maka nodded, "And not for long his going to stay in there... his about to come out." I added, Maka got ready. As we continue to watch him, I hear scream of pain coming from the kid, he clenched his head in pain and continue to scream. Then suddenly I see black liquid coming out of his back, ... it was forming into something that is very strong. Not to forget, by the looks of it, its very well built.

After the process of it forming, he turn to look at us it makes Maka flinched then back to the kid,...

Are these too Serious because they act, it makes you think that they didn't kill those 17 people that was here. He punching the kids head, I just he's just playing with the kid, but now is not the time to be playing. "Stop it already I'm sick of you doing that Ragnarök!" he yelled, this is a waste of time...

"Hey! You know its against the academy rule to eat indecent souls like that! Are you even from the academy, I don't see you around there." Maka yelled, must got sick of this too.

"Academy? What you talking about, but she said that I can eat the souls so I don't see a problem with it if she said its ok." he said, who is 'she' character.

"Who cares?!" the weapon yelled, "Her soul look taste, I say we kill them Crona." wait Crona... sound familiar...

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to stop you now." Maka said as she get in her fighting stance, well no backing down now...

"Okay then... I guess we have to do this..." Crona said as a dark cloud hover above him, he clinched on to a handle I guess and pull it out, while the weapon form into the blade.

He ran straight towards us by attacking us from the bottom, "He's attacking low!" I yelled. Maka stopped it by blocking it, she kneed him in the stomach, and jumping back for more space. She ran, then cocked me back then slashed at him. Good she got him... wait, I looked down to see his blood, he got black blood...

"What black blood?" Maka noticed it and surprised, then she became less surprised she must know too, "I see now, his blood is part of his weapon too, I didn't break the actually blood vessel." she explained, this might be a little hard...

"Got any ideas of how make him actually bleed?" I asked, I got nothing right now.

"No normal attacks will help use in this situation right now, maybe if I shot my soul wave length at him. Then I'll be able to do some on him, but other than that I got nothing else to think about in this situation." she explained.

"I'll try to think of something then." I said, as we get ready for his next attack, I hear mumbling, he seem to be talking to his self, who is he talking to?

After a while he weld up his sword, and chanted something that caused a loud screech that echo the entire church. I see what he is doing, he's distracting her! I was about to say something when a soul length came, Maka defend it by blocking me with it. While she was blocking it, I noticed he jump in the air and strike at us, he use that same screech technique. He used it making it drill through weapon, and in the process of cutting me, I grunt in pain.

"Josh!" Maka yelled, "Stop it!" she killed him in the stomach, pushing him back. She looked a me and noticed my blood dripping from my weapon form. "Josh are you okay?!" she asked.

"Maka I'm... fine, but please, staying focus on this battle..." I managed to get out.

"But..."

"I'm fine Maka, just always now I'll be protecting until this is over, okay?" I said, while showing my reflection on the blade.

She just nodded and got ready for the attack, he did the technique again, and start charging towards us, he stabbed his sword towards us, Maka managed to kick him by his legged to make him fall, but he regain balance and got on his feet. He start continuous stabbing at us, and Maka... is just dodging, "Maka, don't just dogde, attack him." I said, this isn't getting us no where.

I looked at him and see a smirk hit his face, he slashed at Maka's feet making her lose balance, she managed to catch her balance by leaning on the door. "Josh, we are getting out of here!" she yell as she hit the door to open, "Open up!". She looked back up to see him rising his sword up.

"That won't work, you should really listen to other people say." Crona said, "The door open inwards."

NO!

"MAKA! GUARD HIM NOW!" I yelled.

"If I do you'll die!" she yelled back, this now or never!

...

Just taking one the team...

"JOOOOSSSSHHH!"

* * *

**That is it for this chapter! FINALLY I finished it so terribly sorry for the wait you guys, some much stuff had happen.**

**Now, like I said in the intro, I'm going to be explaining the issues I made in the last chapter! There's only one I fudged up on, I think, but if you finds tell me by reviewing.**

**#1 Issue: I noticed that I didn't put Soul Resonance in the part where they fight Soul and Black Star. I knew off the bat I had messed up on that!**

**#2 Issue: This issue is the one about my mistakes on the writing process, (ex. He was going (location), to have fun!) you guys probably noticed it but I was in a rush on the chapter. I was writing it on a school night, I wanted up by that.**

**But lets celebrate I finally finished this chapter! That reminds me, thanks to the guest who reviewed on my story. If your reading this, I want you to make an account so I can give you a shout out. R&R ~TBW**


	5. Sorry

**Hello, if you are reading this, that mean I quit writing the Soul Eater story. I'm sorry for those who liked the story, I just have no hope in the story anymore. I made some mistake that MAJOR mistakes for the story line, it wasn't suppose to be a replacement kind of story, reading over it just annoyed me very much. I really have nothing to say but sorry. **


End file.
